I Miss You
by Alpheratz3100
Summary: Jihoon hanya ingin sarapan dengan tenang, tapi niatannya tidak akan berjalan mulus selama Soonyoung masih menempel padanya.Lee Jihoon/ KwonSoonyoung/Hosi/Woozi/Soonhoon/Hozi/SVT Fic


_Summary: Jihoon hanya ingin sarapan dengan tenang, tapi niatannya tidak akan berjalan mulus selama Soonyoung masih menempel padanya._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A SoonHoon Fanfiction - I Miss You**

 **©Andromeda_31 a.k.a Alfaeni**

 **Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon—and Others**

 **Romance, Fluff**

 **Drabble**

 **Teen!**

 **[Warning! Boys Love/Shounen-ai, Semi Canon!, Typos]**

.

.

.

.

Jihoon baru kembali ke dorm saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9.30 pagi. Lagi-lagi ia tertidur di studionya, membuat punggunya terasa akan patah kapan saja.

"Lho, Jihoonie hyung baru kembali?" Tanya si maknae, Chan, saat ia baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung berpapasan dengan Jihoon yang masih terkantuk-kantuk.

Jihoon hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya, hal pertama yang ingin dilakukannya saat ini adalah berbaring di kasurnya yang nyaman. Masa bodoh dengan para member yang sedang ribut di ruang makan, Jihoon memilih berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Tak berapa lama, ia sudah terbaring meringkuk di ranjangnya.

Tidak ia pedulikan keadaanya saat ini yang belum mandi, bahkan pakaian yang ia gunakan masih sama dengan yang terakhir ia pakai kemarin pagi. Selain itu, perutnya juga meronta minta diisi, tetapi Jihoon malas.

5 menit kemudian, Jihoon sudah kembali melayang di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menggeliat tidak nyaman saat merasakan sesatu menusuk-nusuk pipinya. Membuatnya terbangun dengan mata yang memerah karena kurang tidur.

Disisi tempat tidurnya, Soonyoung bersimpuh sambil tersenyum bodoh menatapnya."Selamat pagi, ya walaupun sekarang sudah pukul 11.00 siang sih. Bagaimana tidurmu, hm?" sapanya sambil kembali menusuk-nusuk pipi Jihoon menggunakan telunjuknya.

"Cukup nyenyak jika kau tidak menggangu, dan—hei! apa benar sudah pukul 11.00 siang?"Tayanya, tangannya sekarang sibuk menangkis serangan telunjuk Soonyoung di pipinya."Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, bukankah sekarang seharusnya kita latihan?"

"Kami tidak tega, kau baru kembali pukul 9.30 pagi dan kau juga belum sarapan Jihoon. Seungcheol hyung bilang hari ini kau stirahat saja, tidak apa tidak ikut latihan dulu." ujar Soonyoung yang kini telah terduduk di sisi tempat tidur Jihoon.

Jihoon ikut terduduk, mengabaikan tangan Soonyoung yang sedang bermain di puncak kepalanya. Dahinya mengernyit saat perutnya mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan mendengarnya."Mandilah sementara itu, aku akan memesankan makanan untukmu. Ah, mandilah dengan air hangat agar tubuhmu lebih segar." Dan Jihoon hanya bisa mengangguk patuh sebagai jawabannya.

Jihoon selesai mandi 20 menit kemudian. Ia menghampiri Soonyoung yang berada di ruang tengah dorm mereka, sibuk menonton acara musik yang disiarkan di televisi.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Soonyoung saat Jihoon mendudukkan diri di sampingnya dan Jihoon hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman.

"Cha, sekarang makan ini. Ini bubur abalon, bagus untuk kesehatanmu."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" tanyanya heran.

"Tadi Jeonghan hyung bilang kalau kau kembali melewatkan makan malammu, setidaknya bubur abalon adalah makanan yang paling pas untuk mengisi perut kosongmu saat ini." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Jihoon bergumam paham, ia dengan segera melahap bubur abalon yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan itu.

"Hei, rambutmu masih basah. Kenapa tidak dikeringkan dulu?"

"Malas."

"Ish, dasar bandel! nanti kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" omel Soonyoung. Tangannya mengambil handuk kecil yang masih menggantung dileher Jihoon. Dia segera memposisikan diri dibelakang Jihoon dan mengusak rambutnya menggunakan handuk itu agar segera kering.

"Hei, Soonyoung." Sapa Jihoon setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Hm," Jawab Soonyoung pendek, ia masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut Jihoon.

"Kenapa tidak ikut latihan, kau 'kan leader perfomence. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Jeonghan hyung yang menyuruhku menjagamu. Ia tidak mau kau sendirian di dorm, takut kau diculik atau semacamnya." Jawabnya setengah bercanda, ia sudah selesai mengeringkan rambut Jihoon. Melempar sembarangan handuk itu, kemudian memposisikan diri memeluk Jihoon dari belakang dengan kaki panjangnya yang terbuka.

Jihoon hanya membulatkan bibirnya mengerti, menggeliat pelan saat tangan Soonyoung memeluk pingganya erat. Ia lalu melanjutkan kegiatan sarapannya—walau waktu sudah menunjukan tengah hari—dan mengabaikan Soonyoung yang sudah menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepala Jihoon sendiri.

"Hm... rambutmu wangi Jihoon." Gumam Soonyoung pelan, hidungnya sudah sepenuhnya tenggelam diantara surai Jihoon yang masih setengah basah. Kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggang Jihoon yang terasa begitu pas dalam pelukannya, tanpa menyadari kalau wajahnya sudah bergerak menuju pelipis Jihoon sebelum menghembuskan napas hangatnya disana.

Jihoon melenguh pelan. Ia mencoba mengenai perut Soonyoung dengan sikunya, berharap lelaki itu melepas pelukan sepihaknya."Soonyoung, apa yang kau lakukan? Geli!"

Soonyoung terkekeh saat berhasil mengelak dari serangan Jihoon diperutnya, lebih memilih kembali menarik Jihoon semakin merapat padanya."Diam! Tubuhmu hangat Jihoon, aku jadi ingin memelukmu seharian ini."

"Soonyoung, jangan dekat-dekat. Panas!"Jihoon sedikit memberontak. Soonyoung yang menempel padanya sudah biasa, tapi Soonyoung yang memeluk Jihoon sebegini intim, ini baru sesuatu.

"Diam, Ji. Aku 'kan sudah bilang ingin memelukmu seharian. Lagipula ini musim dingin, bagian mananya yang panas?"Soonyoung berkata _sewot_ , tidak terima kekasih mungilnya berontak dalam pelukannya.

Jihoon mendesis, ingin sekali menjitak kepala Soonyoung. Kekasihnya itu mesumnya minta di _rukyah_ , jadi Jihoon harus siaga jika Soonyoung sudah dalam mode manjanya seperti saat ini."Berhenti mengusap perutku, baru kuizinkan memelukku sepuasmu."Ujar Jihoon setelah mengeplak tangan nakal Soonyoung yang sedari tadi bergerilya diperutnya. Ayolah, Jihoon hanya ingin sarapan dengan tenang. Apa begitu sulit?

Soonyoung mencibir, memasang wajah merajuk pada kekasihnya yang sudah kembali sibuk dengan sarapannya. Soonyoung 'kan cuma pegang sedikit, masa tidak boleh? Lagian, _dorm_ 'kan sepi. Biasanya ada Seungcheol dan Jeonghan yang memarahinya atau Jisoo yang menceramahi sekaligus memberinya siraman rohani ketika ketahuan menyentuh Jihoon, tapi berhubung sedang sepi, sentuh-sentuh sedikit rasanya bukanlah dosa besar. Ya 'kan Kwon?

Jadi, Soonyoung menyeringai. Bisikan iblis sepenuhnya telah mempengaruhi Soonyoung, tangannya dengan berani menyelip kedalam kaus putih yang tengah dikenakan Jihoon. Tangan kasarnya mengusap perut rata Jihoon dengan gerakan memutar yang perlahan, membuat Jihoon yang baru saja selesai dengan sarapannya menggeliat kegelian.

"Kwon Hoshi, kuperintahkan tanganmu untuk berhenti bergerak." Gertaknya pada lelaki bermata 10:10 itu, tetapi agaknya Soonyoung sudah tuli. Tangannya bahkan dengan berani meraba bagian lain selain perut Jihoon, menghiraukan geraman penuh ancaman milik kekasih mungilnya.

Merasa terabaikan, Jihoon menoleh dibalik bahunya, bermaksud kembali memperingati Soonyoung—dan malah berakhir dengan dirinya yang terperangkap ciuman maut kekasihnya.

Kenapa ciuman maut? Karena Soonyoung adalah tipikal lelaki kelebihan energi yang memanfaatkan benar kelebihannya itu. Si Sipit itu seperti tidak mau melepas ciumnnya, tidak membiarkan Jihoon mengambil napas barang satu detik dan Jihoon sendiri hanya bisa menerima, sesekali membalas walau selalu kalah dengan kekasihnya. Jihoon sendiri tidak memungkiri kalau sebenarnya ia merindukan lelaki sipit itu, hanya saja gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya.

Dan—disinilah Jihoon. Berakhir menyedihkan diatas pangkuan Soonyoung. Kepalanya tertunduk dengan mata terpejam, menikmati permainan Soonyoung dibibirnya. Satu tangannya terkulai lemas di pundak Soonyoung, sedang tangan lainnya sibuk meremat surai—yang kali ini berwarna hitam—milik Soonyoung, melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya yang tak terlukis.

Jihoon terengah setelah Soonyoung melepas ciumannya, lelaki sipit itu sekarang beralih menjelajahi leher Jihoon dengan bibirnya. Seperti gerakan otomatis, Jihoon menengahkan kepalanya. Memberi Soonyoung ruang untuk menggarap lahan yang lebih luas.

Tangan Soonyoung juga tidak tinggal diam, dia mulai bergerak menggerayangi tubuh Jihoon. Jarinya bergerak untuk menarik kerah kaus yang digunakan Jihoon, menyibak kain itu untuk memperlihatkan _collarbone_ Jihoon yang mempesona.

Oh ya, bicara tentang _collarbone._ Apa Soonyoung sudah pernah bilang kalau bagian tubuh Jihoon yang menjadi _favorite-_ nya adalah _collarbone_ -nya. salahkan saja _style_ Jihoon yang suka sekali mengenakan pakaian _over-size_ ditubuh mungilnya. Membuat Soonyoung harus menahan diri setiap saat karena, walaupun hanya sedikit, _collarbone_ Jihoon selalu mengintip di balik pakaian _kedodoran_ yang dikenakannya. Membuat Soonyoung merasa hampir gila, karena walaupun Jihoon berada sangat dekat dengannya, tapi ia tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Belum lagi pengawasan 24 jam yang dilakukan Seungcheol terhadap produser mungilnya, membuat Soonyoung merasakan sakit pinggang hampir setiap malam karena hasrat yang tidak tersampaikan.

"Soon— _eugh..._ "

Sebaiknya Soonyoung berhenti berpikir, karena yang terpenting Jihoon sudah disini, dipangkuannya, dan sedang mendesah untuknya.

.

.

.

Soonyoung baru saja akan meninggalkan sebuah tanda di _collarbone_ Jihoon, sebelum sebuah nada dering yang cukup memekakkan telinga menginstrupsi kegiatan mereka. Soonyoung menggeram frustasi sedangkan Jihoon menghela napas, lega lepas dari jerat maut kekasih sipitnya.

"Yeobeoseyo?" sapa Soonyoung malas pada si penelpon yang menurutnya kurang ajar karena telah mengganggu waktu santainya dengan Jihoon—jika bercumbu termasuk kegiatan santai _sih._

 _'_ _Yeobeoseyo kepalamu! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Kwon Soonyoung, berani sejengkal saja kau menyentuh Jihoon_ _ **kami**_ _, kukebiri '_ _ **barangmu**_ _' sepulang latihan!'_

 _—_ _gulp!_

"Hehe, aku mana berani aku menyentuh Jihoon." Balasnya tergagap sambil menurunkan Jihoon dari pangkuannya. Jika yang bicara adalah ' _kaisar_ ' Seventeen, Soonyoung mana punya nyali melawan. Yang ada _'barangnya'_ habis dipotong oleh _psycho_ gila macam Choi Seungcheol. Walaupun begitu, disudut hatinya yang paling dalam, lelaki sipit itu tengah mengutuk Seungcheol setengah mati karena meng-klaim Jihoon sembarangan. Jihoon itu hanya miliknya, bukan seperti stasiun T****Tv yang milik bersama.

 _'_ _Berhenti membual! Jika sampai kudapati kau berbohong, kupastikan kau mengikuti upacara penghapusan dosa. Sekalian agar pikiran kotormu disucikan.'_ dan— _pip._ Sambungan dipustuskan secara sepihak. Soonyoung kembali mengumpat, kali ini versi nyata dan lebih keras.

"Untung saja kau _leader_ -ku, kalau bukan sudah ku—"

" _Sudah ku_ —apa? Mau ku adukan Seungcheol _hyung_ karena sudah berani meng- _grepe_ tubuhku?"Suara Jihoon tiba-tiba terdengar. _Uh-oh_ , Soonyoung salah bicara. Jihoon 'kan anak tunggalnya Seungcheol, anak ini pasti mengadu pada ayahnya nanti jika ia bicara aneh-aneh tentangnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa." Ujarnya terbata, menatap penuh antisipasi Jihoon yang tengah memicing menatapnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah saat tangan kanan Jihoon terulur kerahanya, takut-takut kekasih mungilnya itu menjegut surai hitamnya anarkis seperti tempo hari saat Soonyoung sengaja mengintipnya ketika mandi seusai latihan. Matanya terpejam secara naluriah saat tangan Jihoon mendarat diwajahnya, mengantisipasi gerakan lain yang akan menyusulnya.

Dan netranya kembali terbuka dengan cepat saat merasakan sentuhan lembut dibibirnya. Jihoon tersenyum, sekali lagi mengecup singkat bibir penuh milik kekasihnya.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan, maafkan aku. Aku tahu ini sulit bagimu, tapi pekerjaan kita tidak memungkinkan kita untuk melakukan hal-hal intim terlalu sering." Ujar Jihoon pelan, berbisik tepat di depan bibir Soonyoung."Aku merindukanmu."

Soonyoung tersenyum, kedua tangannya balas menangkup wajah bulat Jihoon, megusapnya lembut."Kenapa minta maaf? Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena selalu ingin menyentuhmu."lalu mengecup bibir Jihoon ringkas." Aku akan berusaha menahannya, tapi sebagai gantinya, mau 'kan tidur denganku malam ini? Secara harfiah tentunya."

Dan anggukan Jihoon sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Soonyoung melebarkan senyumnya, menyisakan segaris mata _yeolsipheun_ miliknya."Oh ya, aku jauh lebih merindukanmu, _bae_. Jadi, bolehkah aku mendapat ciuman lagi?"

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Annyeong** ** _everybody!_** **Hehe, ane balik lagi bareng drabble gaje Soonhoon. Ane bikin ini karena kegirangan (?) ngeliat respon Vampire-ssi*Nyepam/numpang promote***

 **Sorry ya cuman pendek, karena ini juga tiba-tiba datengnya (?) :'v karena terhura(?) baca review vampire-ssi(nyepam lagi). kalian luar biasa! :***

 **Tapi serius, gue suka** ** _collarbone-nya_** **uji yang suka nongol malu-malu. Karena sumpah walaupun uji imut-imut gitu kayak marmut(?) tetep aja seksi. Rasanya pengen gue gigit saking nggak kuatnya(?).**

 **Oh ya, terimakasih karena udah pada review di ff V-s, ane terharu banget. Serius! Tapi untuk sekuel ataupun series ane pikir-pikir dulu ya, karena serius ff yang gue buat itu dateng tanpa diundang,11-12 sama jalangkung. Jadi, takutnya kalo bikin sekuel atau series atau chapter,ane kelamaan update-nya, ntar pada keburu lupa sama ceritanya. Belum lagi kalo kena writer block, kan berabe. Udah gitu, ane suka kehilangan** ** _mood_** **waktu nulis, sering berakhir dengan makin menumpuknya ff yang kudu diselesein. Jadi maaf ya temen-temen. Maaf juga karena nggak bisa ngebales review kalian satu-satu, maklum anak numpang** ** _wifi_** **. :'v**

 **Sekian bacotan ane, sekali lagi maaf dan terimakasih. Silahkan kritik dan saran bisa dituliskan di kolom komentar yang telah tersedia.**

 **(buat** ** _guest_** **2: emang ane sempet salah upload cerita. Ketuker ff lain yang pernah ane post juga, makanya itu jadi Hunbaek, tapi udah ane apus terus ganti kok. Maaf ya, waktu itu namanya sama jadi sempet ketuker. Sekali lagi maaf ya! :*)**

 **(Oh ya, berhubung masih dalam euforia tahun baru. ane ucapin, Happy New Year All! Semoga ditahun 2017 ini, Indonesia lebih maju. K-Pop makin merajai dunia, dan buat pribadi, ane harap kemampuan nulis ane semakin meningkat, dan si usia yang belum genap 17 ini ane makin dewasa, Amin. Yosh, Fighting, Fighting!)**

 **Love you All**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Andro**

 _Lastly, mind to review?_

 **Magelang, 2 Januari 2017**


End file.
